


Royal Gift

by espigol_pluma (somarem)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somarem/pseuds/espigol_pluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very useful gift arrives in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry to [armada_amor](http://community.livejournal.com/armada_amor/) comedy month writing contest.

The package arrived postmarked from Dubai. 

Attached a note "In appreciation for a great Oz run, goodluck for the DC tie, this might be usefu to you both" on a monogrammed cream paper with RF in yellow gold &amp; RN in golden red entwined. 

No wonder, it was heavy, the leather and chains fell as both looked up the ceiling trying to figure out where to hang it.

They have a few hours to make use of the harness without thinking about ankle injuries.

Nando makes a mental note to remind Feli to give Rafa his love the following day at Benidorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I won by default as there was no other entry. So I got a shiny trophy
> 
> [ ](http://s437.photobucket.com/albums/qq92/espigol_pluma/?action=view&current=Project1-1.jpg)


End file.
